


Wildlife (HBO Version)

by Justanothertrashaccount



Series: Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Catholic Guilt, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothertrashaccount/pseuds/Justanothertrashaccount
Summary: When Bushido takes Liv up on her offer in Wildlife (S10), things get out of hand fairly quickly... Elliot and Liv are forced to cross the line in their relationship. Smut-ish. Lots of anxiety/angst and internal thoughts.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Series: Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Wildlife (HBO Version)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut fanfic! I am beginning to develop my smut writing style and it seems to be informal compared to my previous works. Still, I like it. I’ve been awake for about 36 hours now; my college workload has been bogging me down. But no excuses, the show must go on! I’ve noticed that most blowjobs in fanfiction are brief when it is just a prelude to sex, maybe a paragraph or two at most, but that’s just not gonna fly here especially since there was a special request to include it. My love for angst and internal struggles has caused this to be much longer than it needed to be, apparently my affliction for rambling is still not curable as of yet.

**"Elliot/Olivia. During the episode wildlife: bushido pays $100 to watch. I can’t understand why there aren’t that many fanfictions with this premise. Thank you"**

**"While I’m at it: while on some kind of undercover case, Olivia is “forced” to give Elliot a blowjob. Hopefully during season 10-12 (I just love them during that time, and let’s be honest, Olivia is just so damn beautiful then... and knowing that Elliot is still married but can’t resist her is just the icing on the cake)."**

**\- Eoshippy**

* * *

Olivia stepped out of the bathroom with long strutting strides, swiveling her hips and dressed in a way that Elliot spent hours fantasizing about. In an almost comical accent, she begins her performance in accordance with her newly created undercover personality.

“Are you ready for me, Daddy?”

Elliot automatically looked away out of respect for his marriage, but the sight was soon unavoidable as Liv’s breasts became flush against his chest. Still in a state of shock, Elliot only said what could have been the least suave utterance possible in this situation.

“A guy’s gotta eat, huh?”

After her empty offer was proposed, Bushido took a couple seconds to contemplate the options. The Russian man took strict precautions to ensure the safety of his animal smuggling operation, but then again… Liv’s toned body was tempting. Deciding that it would be more fun to watch and then play, he responded with a tone of efficiency and finality.

“I’ll watch you on your knees.”, he commanded while unholstering his gun, “But I’m not paying.”

Both the gun and his words caused the pair to freeze. Olivia was shocked that he called her bluff, while Elliot couldn’t think of anything else but his partner’s safety. As Tybor left the room, the internal panic began to escalate.

“Get to it, whore.”

Silence.

“Now!”

Bushido’s hand, and gun, waved from Elliot to Liv. He slightly lowered it and then raised it back to head-level, which motioned for her to start.

Shaking with adrenaline and hesitation, Liv slowly lowered herself to the floor. Although a large portion of the anxiety was derived from the momentous line-crossing and adulterous actions about to take place, an equally impactful amount of fear was due to her history with forced oral sex. It had been less than a year since the traumatic events at Sealview, and Liv started to regulate her breathing in an effort to ward off flashbacks. One deep breath inflated her lungs but did seemingly little to provide oxygen, and the next breath yielded even less success in the endeavor to stay calm.

Elliot was suddenly thrown into a world of immorality. His devotion and commitment to Kathy, according to their vows, was still very much intact even if their actual marriage had one foot in the grave. Despite his reluctance, Elliot knew that this would be pleasurable for him and this caused even more guilt. He already engaged in semi-adulterous behaviors, although his priest assured him that fantasizing about other women wasn’t necessarily a sin as long as he didn’t act on those ideas. Now here he stood, about to be forced to act on those very same sinful fantasies. Adding to the dilemma, his very vanilla sex life meant that this blowjob would be the first he had ever received. After all, he had only been with Kathy and she was not open to many sexual endeavors, including those that seemed pretty common and vanilla to Elliot.

She was supposed to be a professional, and they both felt the exigence of the situation. If she was going to pretend to be a pro, she needed to start acting like this was just another Wednesday. Elliot, although almost noticeably shaking with anticipation and adrenaline, managed to calmly graze his fingers through her hair. Bushido interpreted this act as Elliot asserting control over her motions, but Liv knew his gentle touch had a calming and comforting purpose.

Elliot made eye contact with her as Liv raised her head and brought her eyes to his. The brown eyes portrayed an understandable sense of fear. The blue ones put out their best effort at comfort.

_You’re going to be okay._

While the intimidating voyeur began to remove his belt in preparation for the show, the cautious detective took one last breath before her lips blew warm air on Elliot’s member. Although her sex life had taken a nosedive after Harris, Olivia was an experienced lover and a small part of her wanted to impress Elliot with her aptitude in the bedroom. Plus, his ejaculation during oral would prevent – or at least postpone – the daunting fear of having sex with her decade-long crush for the first time under these undesirable circumstances. Elliot closed his eyes to pretend that he and his partner were elsewhere, perhaps in her apartment, while Olivia kept her eyes open so that the dark and confusing elements of Sealview would not be present here.

Her tongue reached out to swirl around the tip of his member, and Elliot tried his best not to involuntarily squirm with pleasure. As Bushido began his predictable slow stroking motions, Liv took him into her mouth for the first time, sucking on the tip. Elliot couldn’t stop the involuntary buck of his hips, he wanted more. He had never participated this type of sexual act before, and the pleasure mixed with his intense guilt in a beautifully tragic way. Liv teased him for a bit, admittedly out of guilty pride in knowing that he couldn’t control his muscles when she performed the suctioning motion. It also allowed her to come to terms with the situation and mentally prepare for the next phase of deeper penetration. Finally relenting, Liv took him farther into her mouth until he was 3 or 4 inches in. She placed her hands on the front of his hips to prevent any uncontrolled bucking while she began the slow ministrations and took him deeper after a minute or two. Her mouth worked up and down his shaft, making sure to press down lightly with her lips to give a “tight” feel. Working into a rhythm, the process began to become easier and Olivia tried to pretend like this was an old lover from her college years.

A gravely Russian voice broke the spell.

“Deepthroat.”

_I can’t._

That was all Olivia could think about. Although, yes, she has deepthroated successfully before, this was different. The nervousness of the situation was already closing up the back of her throat – like when one tries not to cry and feels that dry sensation near the uvula – but the adrenaline added to her fears that a flashback or fearful twitch would result in biting Elliot. Luckily, Elliot sensed this trepidation, which was obvious from her blank and motionless stare at his member before he stepped in to help.

“I’m not into that sorta thing, man.”  
“That’s fucking fantasitic for you. Great thing I am, though.”

“Look, alright, I like the way things were.”

Elliot’s voice began to show hints of nervousness, and Olivia almost wished he would let it go as to not exacerbate things.

“I thought I told you to follow instructions. Correct?”

The sharp Russian voice began to fill with a dangerous combativeness.

“Yeah.”

“Well now, _man_ ”, he began in a mocking tone, “I’m telling you to fuck her mouth.”

“Alright, I’m gonna.”

This was a marginally better outcome. At least this way, Elliot would be performing the movements and it would be less obvious that he wasn’t actually hitting the back of her throat. On the other hand, this robbed Liv of the little control she had and made the threat of flashbacks more possible than before.

Liv stilled and took some more nasal breaths – he was still buried her mouth – and looked at Elliot as if to give him the okay.

He moved within her mouth, Liv felt him start slow and shallow before gradually inching faster and deeper. Although careful not to trigger her gag reflex, Elliot was forced to at least pretend like he was fully committed to fucking her mouth.

“I’m close.”

The phrase was said more like a hopeful whisper than his usual warning tone. He, too, understood the necessity of his ejaculation while Bushido was still entertained by oral. While Elliot wasted innumerous hours fantasizing about entering Liv, this was not the time or the place. Plus, his guilt was constantly reminding him about his commitment to Kathy.

“Not so fast. I didn’t pay all this money for you to come in her mouth. Hurry up to the real thing. You on top.”

“I don’t have a condom.”

“I don’t care.”

“She’s a pro!”

  
Referencing her undercover identity as a likely-STD-riddled prostitute was Elliot’s last hope of preventing this next development. Of course, he would trip over himself to be in this position over Olivia in any other situation, but this was different. He took a moment to remove his erection from her mouth and simply asses her. Even though Olivia’s mouthed words told him it’s okay, this was not consensual and they both knew it.

“Do it, or I will. I’m going next anyway.”

Impersonating his character once more, Elliot’s upper body turned to face Bushido while he tried to blow the threat off.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. I guess a man can’t stop to take in the view around here.”

Elliot reached out for her hand to help her up but wasn’t too gentle to avoid any suspicion about her identity. His tried to issue a commanding statement that would appease Bushido but it came out as more of a whisper.

“Lay down.”

She did not rest on the main section of the bed, instead settling on the foot of the bed and lowered her upper body to the fabric while her legs dangled. This was not a lovemaking position, and in Olivia’s mind, it befitted the whorish character she was pretending to be. Whether this was done subconsciously or not, Elliot recognized the attempt to make it less personal. Her entire body shook with a mix of emotions. Fear, nervousness, and embarrassment were the first that came to mind. She wanted more time to accept this, more time to cope with the new reality, but there wasn’t any. Bushido was still tugging at himself and his eyes met hers with impatience. Despite quickly looking away, Olivia felt the aftershock of additional adrenaline shoot up her spine.

Elliot moved slowly, careful not to make any sudden motions, and gently reached his hands upwards near her belt.

He removed it with nimble fingers, before taking a look at Olivia. He wasn’t sure if she wanted to take what little control she could. She nodded, and temporality sat up to remove her pants. After her back resumed its position against the blue blanket once more, Elliot placed his fingers at the top of her panties and gave her time to accept the situation. Instead, she slowly pulled him flush against her chest and whispered.

“They stay on.”

Her voice sounded like a woman who was close to tears, and she was. This was not how she envisioned this moment between them. Somehow, irrationally, keeping her panties on would make it a little less personal and a little less real. Understanding that he would instead move the fabric between her legs to the side instead of discarding it, Elliot stood back up and slipped his index finger underneath the part of the cloth that covered her core.

When facing a prone and mostly-exposed Olivia, Elliot’s barely-stoic exterior cracked even more. Her previous actions had made him feel guilty with the amounts of pleasure he experienced; his pain was in an emotional sense. This was not going to be the case for the woman lying under him, soon to be wrapped around him. It was different for her. His actions had very little potential for causing himself physical discomfort, but it was very likely that Olivia would experience pain as he was forced to enter her regardless of her state of readiness. Bushido became upset at his attempts to warm her up with his fingers, which made the pair even more anxious.

He held her panties to the side of her thigh and aligned himself with her entrance. Elliot quickly asked God to forgive him for this adultery and the pain he was about to inflict on Olivia, and she tried an unfamiliar act of praying in a last resort attempt to be magically transported somewhere else. Although Elliot was sure he would be forgiven because he was an unwilling participant, his Catholic side had a hard time absolving himself of these actions. Even though his marriage was crumbling and he no longer wore his ring, he technically still had a commitment to Kathy. As for Olivia, he knew the guilt of violating her in this manner would never leave him.

“Hurry up.”, was the Russian’s only command.

Bushido was becoming obviously impatient, and Elliot feared that he would take matters into his own hands.

Elliot resumed his position over her and gently moved her legs so that they were on both sides of him and he settled in between. He pushed the head of his member into her and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see Liv’s pained expression. Despite the earlier foreplay of sorts, Olivia was not ready for this intrusion and groaned when only 2 inches of his member stretched her wider than what she was ready for. Her discomfort was not only the absence of finger foreplay – which would typically cause the vaginal walls to expand – but also the intimidating presence of Bushido. 

Elliot hoped that he could allow her to adjust to him inch by inch, but Bushido had other plans.

“Deeper.”

Despite this command, he continued at the previous pace until he finally bottomed out inside her. Elliot stayed still for a couple of seconds before he started pumping. By only withdrawing 2 inches or so and gently pushing back in, Olivia’s body adjusted to the change, albeit slowly. As Elliot made a conscious effort to keep Kathy and the suffocating guilt of hurting his best-friend-but-almost-lover out of his mind, Liv tried her best to remain calm. She practiced some of the breathing exercises learned in therapy and eventually succumbed to trying the cliché ‘imagine yourself on tropical sands’ routine.

His thrusts got deeper and longer as Olivia’s body became adjusted, and he was careful to only touch her on the hips being using to hold her in place. Elliot didn’t know whether he should hold out to postpone Bushido from having his way with her, or to come quickly and spare her from having to endure this any longer than necessary. Luckily, this dilemma was solved when Bushido sat forward and cursed many Russian obscenities with his hand still around his member. His fluids were not caught and instead were deposited onto the brown carpet below.

_Good. At least he left behind evidence._

Now, both understood the mission was clear. The sooner Elliot came, the sooner this was over. He resumed his thrusts as the familiar heat began building in his lower abdomen and he knew it was only a matter of time. The orgasm was strong and rather unexpected, he knew it was building but he had thought there would be time to pull out. Elliot’s warm fluids were deposited deep within Olivia, for whom it was a new sensation.

Before either knew what was happening, Bushido grabbed Liv and forced her out of the house.

* * *

As Olivia was thrown out of the house with her jacket not quite on her body, Elliot was relieved. No longer worried that Bushido would rape Liv – perhaps Bushido’s orgasm induced some post-nut clarity about the situation – he began to focus on his own actions and what had just transpired. Suddenly there was an urge to cry out of guilt and shame. For the pain he caused her, for the pain of betraying his vows, and the pain of their long-fantasized first time be a trauma instead of a highlight.

After entering her car and she began to slowly drive away, Olivia wasn’t sure what to feel. Where does one even begin to process an event like that? A familiar ache began to form, only this time it was sharper than usual, and she almost burst into tears upon noticing it. It’s not that the sex was too painful, that wasn’t it. Sure, there was an extreme about of discomfort and some pain, but the emotional aspect of the whole affair really weighed down on her conscience.

This was only made worse – apparently rock bottom had a basement – by the remembrance that she no longer took birth control because of her recently absent sex life, and Elliot didn’t use a condom.

_Shit._


End file.
